1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove box damper system, and more particularly a glove box damper system comprising plates attached to both side walls of the glove box, plate springs binding to the plates and protrusions formed at both side walls of a glove box receiving part, in which when the glove box is opened, the plate springs contact the protrusions, whereby the glove box can stop at a predetermined position and control impact and its weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional glove box damper systems, as shown in FIG. 1, have a glove box 1 provided at the lower end with a lower bracket engaged with a hinge. The glove box 1 is also provided at both side walls 1xe2x80x2 with rectangular supporting holes 3. Projected parts 4,4xe2x80x2 are formed with a predetermined interval at upper and lower side of the rectangular supporting hole 3. A damper 5 is formed to have the same width with the supporting hole 3 on a side 1xe2x80x2 of a synthetic resin substrate 6 with an interval and width identical to those of the projected parts 4,4xe2x80x2. The system has a supporting part 6xe2x80x2 having the same cross-section with the supporting hole 3 and a engaging piece 8 and support plate 9 formed in one body at the opposite side to an engaging plate 7. A main body 2 of the rubber damper is inserted into the engaging piece 8 so that the main body 2 of the damper is supported at one side by the engaging piece 8. Then, the main body 2 of the damper and the support plate 9 are inserted in the rectangular hole 3 inside the side wall of the glove box 1 in the direction of the projected parts 4,4xe2x80x2 and drawn out of the side wall. Accordingly, the engaging plate is supported by the inside of the side wall around the rectangular hole 3, the support part 6xe2x80x2 is supported by the rectangular hole 3 and the upper and lower surfaces of the support plate 9 is inserted in and supported by the projected parts 4,4xe2x80x2.
However, the structure of the glove box damper system is supported at the upper and lower parts between the projected parts, by inserting the main body of the damper and the supporting plate from the inside of the side wall into the rectangular supporting hole in the direction of the projected parts. Therefore, it requires a lot of process to bind the damper to the side wall of the glove box. Also, it is difficult to confirm that the damper is fixed in a proper place. In addition, since the supporting plate should be released in a straight line from the projected parts for separation of the damper, the process is complex and inexpedience.
To solve the above-indicated problems, it is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a damper system of a glove box which can be assembled and disassembled in a simple and convenient way and have a reduced weight by binding a plate spring to a plate with a binding groove and fixing groove.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a damper system of a glove box comprising: fastening holes formed at side walls of the glove box; plates provided with through holes to be aligned with the fastening holes; a binding groove formed at one side of each plate; a fixing groove formed at the other side of each plate; a plate spring joined with the binding groove and the fixing groove; and protrusions provided at both sides of the glove box so that the plate spring can be fixed when the glove box pivots by the hinge.